


Stulti

by orphan_account



Series: Cavae Eques [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love how my writing is at least decent when I get in the venting mood, Mild Gore, Spoilers for both games mentioned, The first half is bad but the second half is better, This takes place after another fic that I’ll post soon, can we get an f in chat for Makoto? Poor boyb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ah, he was right.I’m no different.





	1. Bellator

* * *

It was just a little bit of curiosity, but Makoto should certainly know by now where that can lead him. And now he finds himself at the maw of a...large bug of some kind. Certainly reminiscent of the other creatures he’s seen, but not one so _large_.

 

The light emitting from inside the shell draws him in, though he makes sure he’s prepared. His nail, now recently channeled into a finer weapon by the nailsmith.

 

“Aha! Another warrior finds their way to our fair Colosseum.” Makoto thinks even his shade was surprised, as he accidentally fires a blast of soul. He jerks his stare to the source of the voice, which made him feel a little embarrassed about his fear.

 

A small, tiny bug, just like the ones in the crossroads, sits upside down in chains. It looks to him. “Well then! Maybe you should leave if you get so easily scared from a simple voice!” The knight raises his nail, letting it gently lead a tiny scar along the bug’s back. “Ah, ah, AH! Alright alright! Just give a contribution to the Colosseum of Fools and I shall let you enter.” Makoto looks to three stones wrapped in chains. He glances back to the bug and nods.

 

“Alright, a simple payment of one hundred geo.” Naegi pulls out the geo, but gives him a confused look. “Ah, just put it in the little pouch there.” The little fool twists himself around, revealing a small cloth pouch that he quickly slips his geo inside.

 

The chains on the first stone swiftly pull away to reveal a mark carved within it, along with multiple cracks and a cloth draped over the spear holding it. He glances to the small red pins adorning the side, pulling out one of his own before a small voice once again calls behind him.

 

“Now, before you draw your nail and rush eagerly to battle, I'll offer one quick word of advice.” Makoto glances to him, putting his pin back into his cloak’s pocket. “There's a warriors' pit just below here, where others like yourself await their own trials. I'd strongly advise using it to rest up before placing your mark.” Makoto jumps into it without another word.

* * *

He trots over to the bench nearby, seeing Night tapping his foot. Makoto hops onto the open seat, his nail gently tapping against the metal and attracting his attention.

 

“Hello again, pale one. It seems that I have stumbled upon an arena.” He sighs and glances at the other bugs. “These bugs however, are a nuisance. I must bring honor to my family, but it seems these bugs care little for such things. They thirst for the thrill of battle and the riches awarded.” He scoffs. “Such useless things in this world. Now leave me, I must gather myself for the nearing battle.”

 

Makoto doesn’t bother to converse with him, his attention attracted to a bug almost twice his own size grumbling within a cage. After a few changes to his charms and scribbling onto his map, he walks up to the bug that has attracted his attention.

 

They’re tall and armored with a thick shell, which reeks of a strange smell. The fiery red that coats it is likely the cause, as it seems to glisten slightly under the light of the flames. He has two arms and legs and his head is angular, a particularly large tuft of fluff shaped into a goatee. No horns, but large antennae poke out of an untended patch of red hair, twitching left and right. He wears a large open cloak covered in tiny mushrooms and moss, likely from Greenpath and the Fungal Wastes.

 

The bug looks in his direction, his face lighting up. “Oh hey man! Don’t worry about me, just, ya know. Gettin’ ready for some arena fightin’.” He gives a nervous chuckle. “I was kinda hoping to not be in this cage, but a bug that wants to sing has no audience anymore, so I have to go back to my roots.” He sighs. “It’s not like I want to or anything, but maybe this little guy will be glad to see some action.” He pulls out a large tooth(strange what they call certain weapons), nowhere near the size of the one Holly had, but not much different from a baseball bat.

 

He shoves it back behind his back. “Well, I guess I should give ya my name, huh? I’m ~~Leon Kuwata~~  Larenn!” His voice is filled with energetic passion, something Makoto deeply missed from the Ultimate Baseball Star. Before he...

 

Makoto shakes away his thoughts and focuses back to him. “Hey man, is it cool if you go ahead and leave me alone for a bit? Not to be rude or anything, but I wanna catch some rest before I go up there.” Makoto nods to him, swiftly turning back to the hatch above. A few jumps with the help of his Monarch Wings and Mantis Claw and he’s away from the group of armored bugs.

 

He places his mark upon the stone and walks into the arena. He can only hope not to face the people he knows. It is a small world, after all. He’s certainly learned that much.


	2. Conquerer

The battle is exhilarating,so much so that he feels a strange incompleteness when it all stops and sparkling silver geo litters his path. It leaves an awful thirst for more of it, for the feeling of his nail striking at shells. To feel the bug fall from flight to the ground, to feel the metal shove itself through its exoskeleton with a terrible crack that leaves a shiver down his spine and a hand limply sliding into the freefall below.

 

He doesn’t notice that Night’s gone when he rests against the bench. Doesn’t notice that Larenn is given cautious glances from other fools that he doesn’t acknowledge. Only a lingering stare and a growing sour smell.

 

The fights felt needed, a proper challenge he was starved of. And oh how he craved more.

* * *

 His claws jitter in excitement. The aftermath of a fearsome battle. With a bug and her tamed God. She wallows in tears behind him. Once, empathy would have never even let him cause this scene. He would’ve died long before even knowing this place.

 

He made his choice long ago. His heart was torn and stitched back together after every killing game. Junko inadvertently made another Izuru without his usefulness. However, it helped him greatly, and here was no different than dealing with her.

 

He watches the crowd, watches the geo glinting in their grasps as they pulled them out, though he cared little by now. So many trys, and you care less about the reward of filling empty pockets and more for the feeling of your killer’s head in your hands. Then, they stop. Glance to the broken entrance.

 

A shadow walks out from shadows. It roars, small tooth in hand. Its eyes flare orange, bubbling inside the shell of the bug. Of the _abomination_.

 

Makoto stabs into it, feels his claws grasp at its insides. He grabs them, the bug’s mindless whimpers beyond his hearing. He yanks them out, watching the tainted blood and bloated guts fly into the air and fall over him in an explosion of orange gore. The scent of infection and decay trickles through his eyes and lingers in his skull, casting a faint glow from the shadows of his shell before dissipating.

 

Cheers echo and bounce in his mind, a loud ringing that overpowers all thoughts except one. He glances to the side, peers over the edges of the arena just before they close, and glimpses a royal blue cape.

 

“ _He was right, but wrong. Bugs here care naught for honor. Only the thirst of battle and and the bloody aftermath.”_ The geo gathers around him in a flood. He glances down. Sees his empty stare reflect in glistening metal _. “And I am no different.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of this series? I’m having a lot of fun with it, but I would like some input on it.


End file.
